callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Radiation
's map description}} Radiation is a multiplayer map featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Overview The map is set in a uranium processing facility. The map features a conveyor belt which leads to a gruesome death. The map also features a set of steel blast doors which can only be opened by a control panel some distance away. There are two panels in the map, and are critical when you are playing Domination, as the B flag is located under the blast doors. Also, the bunker containing B flag has tunnels that lead directly to the A and C flags, so keep an eye on those. In addition to being critical for Domination, the blast doors are also critical when playing Demolition (and Search and Destroy), especially when on defense. The A bomb site is located right below the doors, and player needs to close them to have a shot at winning. There are two switches across from each other. One is on a small walkway in between two giant tanks, the other in a control room in the factory with the explosive tanks. These control the blast doors in the middle of the map. Either switch can open or close the doors. These have the potential to be used to great effect during games with objectives located in the underground tunnel, as it leaves only three ways that can be used to enter, all of which can be easily defended. RadiationCODS.jpg|Bird's eye view of Radiation. RadiationBird.png Trivia *Just like on the maps 'Cracked' and 'Grid', except only there are two clocks in Radiation located in the building (one upstairs and one downstairs) next to the truck which matches the exact time of anyone's home system. *It appears that the numerous large tanks in the central factory cannot explode with the use of weapons, but can explode if a napalm strike or other explosive killstreak is called on the factory, the result kills anyone near a tank. *Jumping into the green liquid in the central factory, which appears to be nuclear waste, results in instant death. *The liquid seems to disappear when you place a tactical insertion next to it. *There is a secret RC-XD tunnel, which can be very helpful for defending B flag or the HQ when its in the certain area. *Any equipment put on the door will be destroyed when opened. *All equipment does not move on the conveyor belt. *The doors in the middle do not stop fire from entering when closed. This can be useful in defending an objective there when the doors are closed. *If a player falls into the rollers at the end of the conveyor belt the player will hear the same crushing sound from when a Tank ran a character over in Call of Duty: World at War. *In Wager Matches, if the doors in the middle are open, you are still not allowed to jump inside the tunnels, but the player will remain in the air or step on "invisible ground". *The excavator outside of the map is the same one in the campaign mission "Vorkuta" when Mason is using the slingshot. The one in Vorkuta has snow on it, however. *If the doors close, anyone standing on the doors or in the doors path, they will be killed. *In Combat Training AI opponents will attempt to use the conveyor belt. However they don't jump off at the end, resulting in their death. Category:Multiplayer Category:Maps Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Levels